Good For You
by BetoSelenatorDriver3
Summary: :D
1. Chapter 1

WWAAZZAA!

Bueno este es mi primera historia en fanfiction espero que les guste, espero que en verdad les guste, está inspirada en la canción de Selena Gómez -Good For You y será de Kogan (me gusta mucho ese Bromance X3).

Sin más distracciones aquí los dejo para que la lean.

PD: soy principiante y casi no tengo imaginación.

Hera un día común en Los Ángeles, un chico rubio caminaba por un parque, él era alto, delgado, con ojos de color verde y muy guapo, su nombre era Kendall Schmidt, Kendall iba caminando pero muy pensativo de cómo podía expresar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

Kendall se sentó en unas de las bancas que estaba en un parque, todavía pensando en eso; de pronto no se fijó que un perro de la calle se le acercó que dando en frente de él, Kendall tenía la mirada baja pero sintió que algo o alguien lo observaba entonces levanto la mirada y se sorprendió el perro era un poco grande de color dorado con ojos verdes y un poco desnutrido, Kendall al verlo se entristeció por cómo estaba ese perro, entonces lo llamo pero el perro no se movía, Kendall se le empezó a acercar, el perro agacho sus orejitas.

Kendall lo empezó acariciar, en ese momento a lo lejos estaba un chico, un poco bajo, cabello negro, ojos marrones e igual de guapo que Kendall, su nombre era Logan Henderson, Logan veía la hermosa escena de Kendall con el perro, Logan en secreto también amaba a su mejor amigo.

Logan se empezó acercar a Kendall y al perro.

-Hey Kendall- Dijo Logan-¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?-dijo Logan con un tono burlón.

Kendall levanto la mirada viendo a Logan pero no dejando de acariciar al perro.

-Oh…. Hola Logan, ¿cómo estás?- Dijo Kendall volviendo a mirar aquel perro- ¿oye Logan me puedes hacer un favor?-

-Muy bien y claro, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Veras quiero comprar algo de comida para este pobre perro, me preguntaba si te podías quedar con él para poder ir a comprar la comida, que dices ¿lo harás?-

-Claro ya sabes que me gustan los animales en especial los perros-

-Ok, entonces horita vengo no me tardo-

Dicho esto, Kendall se levanta y empieza a alejarse de Logan y del perro, pero el perro empezó a caminar junto con Kendall, Logan se empezó a reír y a caminar junto con ellos.

-Kendall- Dijo Logan, Kendall voltio a ver a Logan y lo cual de sorprendió.

-¿Pensé que te quedarías con él?-Dijo Kendall un poco decepcionado, Logan apunto con su dedo índice hacia abajo, Kendall bajo la mirada y se sorprendió allí abajo estaba el perro junto a él, Kendall al ver esto se apoyó en su rodilla y lo empezó otra vez acariciar.

-Oye, solo voy a comprar algo para que comas no pienso abandonarte, porque no vas con él-Kendall apunto hacia Logan, el perro solo giro su cabeza para mirar a Logan-no me tardo ¿sí?, anda ve con él es muy buena persona-Dicho esto el perro se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia Logan.

Logan solo miraba muy sorprendido sentado en la banca veía como el perro se le acercaba, Kendall se levantó y empezó a caminar rumbo a la tienda a comprar a comprar un poco de todas las croquetas para ver cuales le gustaba, también compro una botella grande de agua, salió de la tienda, cuando llego al parque no vio ni a Logan ni al perro lo cual se preocupó mucho, los empezó a buscar por todas parte en eso vio que alguien corría hacia él.

Kendall alcanzo a ver que era Logan y atrás de Logan también corría el perro lo cual se tranquilizó un poco, Logan llego hacia Kendall un poco agitado.

-¿Dónde estaban, me tenían preocupado?- Dijo Kendall al momento que se agacho para acariciar al perro.

-Bueno fuimos a correr un poco el pobre no paraba de quejarse-Dijo Logan en tono burlón- Además estoy empezando a creer que quieres más al perro que a mí-lo dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

-No es eso, es solo que no me gusta ver un perro así en estas condiciones-Lo dijo mientras le daba agua el perro.

-Tranquilo solo estaba jugando, además me gusta que seas humilde y muy tierno con los demás-

-Gracias, también me gusta que tú también seas así de humilde y cariñoso-

Logan veía a Kendall como le daba de comer al pobre perro y pensó que sería la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él.

-Ammm…. ¿Kendall?-Logan llamo a Kendall.

-¿sí?-

-Amm…. Como te lo dijo-

-Con palabras con que más-Kendall se empezó a reír

-¡Kendall! -

-Ok, ya me callo ¿decías?-

Logan estaba muy nervioso

-Logan ya solo dilo sin rodeos-

-Ok….- agarro una bocanada de aire y lo soltó- Te amo, Kendall.

OK Espero que les haya gustado, el primer capítulo y espero que me ayuden a mejorar en algo muchas gracias por leer que tengan una excelente tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

WWAAZZAA!

Como están espero que bien, aquí otro capítulo.

Gracias a TheGuestReviewer por comentar esta historia, este capítulo va dedicado a ti.

XD

Kendall solo abrió los ojos a mas no poder ante la confesión de Logan, no lo podía creer que su amor ya es correspondido, pero quiso estar muy seguro de lo que escucho.

-¿Q-Que dijiste?-Kendall estaba entre confundido y emocionado.

-Que te amo-Logan solo bajo la mirada ya que la tenía un poco sonrojada.

-¿Enserio?-Logan solo asintió-No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDESER!-acto seguido se le abalanzo a Logan y ambos cayeron al pasto.

Logan quedo de bajo de Kendall, Kendall besaba a Logan era un beso con mucha pasión y mucho amor, en eso el perro los ve y se empieza alborotar, a saltar en ellos y dar de lengüetazos a ambos chicos.

Kendall y Logan se separaron riendo por cómo se comportaba el perro porque era muy interactivo, cuando se separaron Kendall se quedó sentado al igual que Logan y el perro no paraba de jugar y dar lengüetazos.

-Oye, Kendall y ¿Cómo le vas a llamar a este entrometido?-Dijo con un poco de humor ganándose más lamidas.

-No lo sé, después pensamos en el nombre, ahora hay que llevarlo a la veterinaria para que lo revisen si tiene algo- Dijo Kendall, ganándose unos lengüetazos por parte del perro.

Kendall y Logan llevaron a su nuevo amigo a la veterinaria, una vez que llegaron, la veterinaria muy amable lo empezó a revisar.

-Por suerte no tiene nada pero para estar más seguros le voy hacer varios exámenes- Dijo la veterinaria-Y por cierto ¿cómo fue que lo encontraron?- voltio la veterinaria hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Bueno, literalmente el me encontró –Empezó Kendall a narrar de como conoció al perro-Yo iba caminando por el parque pensando en… mis cosas-Kendall tenia abrazado a Logan por encima de sus hombros-Estaba tan distraído, que no me di cuenta de que este pequeño travieso-al tiempo que decía esto se separó de Logan y fue con el perro y le dio un beso en la cabeza y el perro le regreso el beso en el cachete de Kendall.

-Bueno por lo que veo, este chico no lleva mucho tiempo en la calle yo diría com meses por lo mucho, pero si está un poco desnutrido, pero con mucho cuidado y amor se pondrá fuerte-Dijo la Doctora.

-Oiga Doctora…..-

-Por favor, llámenme Lisa-

-Ok, ¿Doctora Lisa?-Lisa solo asintió-¿Nos puede dar instrucciones para un mejor cuidado para él?-

-Si, por supuesto. No más déjenme escribirles todo lo necesario para el cuidado de él, con permiso-

-Es propio-Dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez dicho eso la Doctora Lisa salió del consultorio y fue a su oficina.

-Oye, Kendall- Logan voto para ver a Kendall y se quedó mirando ya que Kendall no le hizo caso porque estaba concentrado en el perro. Kendall estaba incado con su cabeza apoyada con un brazo sobre la mesa, y con su otra mano acariciando la cabeza del perro.

El perro estaba acostado observando a Kendall, Logan se acercó un poco hacia ellos, el perro tenía una cara diciendo "MUCHAS GRACIAS", Logan al ver esto no pudo contener las lágrimas de pura felicidad y empezó a sollozar.

Kendall al oír los sollozos de Logan se levantó y miro a Logan-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kendall preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien.-

-¿Entonces?

-Es que te veía con él, y luego su carita…. No p-puede soportado-Dijo todavía con lágrimas y soltó una pequeña risa.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y coloco sus manos en la cara de Logan, se acercó a sus labios poco a poco y termino besando a Logan con la misma intensidad que en el parque, Kendall empezó a mover sus labios y Logan no se quedó atrás y empezó también a moverlos; el beso duro un par de minutos, luego se separaron no por falta de aire sino por un ruido que los hizo saltar del susto.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. La historia se actualizara conforme yo descanse de trabajar por ejemplo hasta el siguiente miércoles y jueves y así sucesivamente.

Bueno nos leeremos después y muchas gracias a TheGuestReviewer por leer la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a: TheGuestReviewer y a Indirectamente Kogan por comentar el capítulo anterior, encerio muchas gracias este capitulo va para ustedes.

Kendall y Logan se besaban apasionadamente, se separaron de un salto cuando escucharon un ruido, voltiaron al lugar del sonido; hera el perro que estaba sentado y ladrando en la mesa, Kendall y Logan no estaban separados del todo y se volvieron a mirar con una sonrisa, pero no duro mucho ya que el perro metio su cabeza en medio de los dos y los miro con cara de "ola, k ace?", Kendall lo acaricia y Logan hizo lo mismo, el perro se para en 2 patas y se apoya en Logan.

Logan pone sus manos en los costados del perro, este lo comienza a darle besos en toda la cara, Logan solo cierra los ojos y tiene una gran sonrisa. El perro deja de darle besos a Logan y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Logan. Logan solo lo empieza a acariciar la cabeza, en eso la Dra. Lisa entra al consultorio y se encuentra en esa scena, Kendall solo la voltea a ver y la Dra. Lisa solo suelta un "AAWWW!", el perro la voltea a ver y Logan hace lo mismo.

Kendall se dirige hacia la Dra. Lisa, la mujer le entrega un papel con todas las instrucciones para el cuidado del perro, tambien le entrega un shampoo para el pelo del perro ya que lo tenia un poco maltratado.

-Y… ¿Ya saben que nombre le van a poner?- Dijo la Dra. Lisa al momento que se asercaba al perro y a Logan.

-No…-

-Si-Dijo Kendall corrigiendo a Logan- Ya tengo el nombre perfecto para Él.

-¿Si?, y, ¿Cuál es?

-Si, ¿cual es?-Pregunto Logan un poco confundido, Kendall solo tenia una sonrisa de lado y una ceja levantada.

Despues de 3 meses, Kendall llega a su casa un poco cansado de tanto trabajar, durante esos 3 meses le pidió a Logan que si podía vivir con él a lo que Logan solo le contesto con un "Si" estaba muy emocionado por la idea. Al entrar a su casa compartida con Logan y su nueva mascota, el primero en recibirlo fue…

-¡KOGAN!-Grito Kendall con una gran sonrisa, Kogan se le abalanzo a Kendall quedo de bajo de Kogan, Kogan empezó a besar a Kendall, cabe mencionar que Kendall y Logan cuidaron mucho a Kogan durante estos 3 meses, Kogan ya esta mucho mejor, ya esta un poco mas rellenito y su pelo con mucho brillo. Logan sale de la Cocina y le grita a Kogan.

-¡KOGAN, YA BASTA!...-Lo dijo con un tono serio, Kogan solo lo voltio a ver a Logan y Kendall hace lo mismo-..Luego, que me vas a dejar a mi, por que ya te lo estas comiendo-Lo dijo con un tono burlon y divertido, Kendall solo suelta una carcajada, Kogan empeso a mover la cola y se levando de Kendall y camino hacia Logan.

Logan hace lo mismo y se acerca a Kogan y solo lo acaricio la cabeza y se diriguio a Kendall ya que este se había puesto de pie, Logan lo rodea con sus brazos en el cuello de Kendall, el rubio coloca sus manos en la cintura de Logan y empiezan a besarse, el beso duro un par de minutos ya que sus labios se movieron en perfecta sincronía.

-¿Cómo te fue, Kindle?-

-Muy bien, un poco cansado y ¿A ti? ¿Con, Kogan?-

-Hay no me deja hacer nada-

-JAJAJA, ¿Porque?-

-Estoy en la cocina y empieza a morderme el pantalón para que le haga caso o que lede de comer de lo que estoy preparando, luego estoy en el sillón leyendo un libro y me salta encima para que le haga cariñitos, me estoy bañando y solo escucho como Kogan rasga la puerta-

-JAJAJAJA, es tu culpa-

-¿Por qué por mi culpa?-

-Porque no lo apapachas, jajajaja-

-Ok, entonces de ahora en adelante apapacho a Kogan, en vez de a ti-

-No, tampoco, tampoco, tampoco, apapachanos a los 2- Lo dijo con un puchero-A los 2 por igual-

-Ok, te apapacho con tu me apapachas a mi-

-Ok, entonces resibire muchos apapachos-

-¿Qué?, tu nunca me apapachas-

-¿Qué no te apapacho, Henderson?-

-No-(Todiavia siguen con su tono jugeton)

-¿Sabes, que?-

-Que-

-Esta noche no te apapachare como tenia planearlo hacerlo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

Kendall se le acerco al oído a Logan y le surruro algo, Logan solo se sonrojo y habrio los ojos a mas no poder.

-¡SCHMIDT!-Grito Logan, alejándose un poco de Kendall-Eres un…. Eres un….-

-¿Soy que, loggie?-Kendall levanto una ceja y tenia una cara pervertida.

-Eres un….. ¡PERVERTIDO!-Dijo Logan aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro, alargo un brazo y le dio una "cachetada" a Kendall, pero no fue una cachetada real, Kendall es un dramático y finjio dolor y solo se llevo una mano a su mejilla.

-Ah, ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-JAJAJA, no seas dramático, JAJAJA-

-Dramatico, ¿Yo?-

-Si-

-Mira, Henderson, ven para aca-

-¡No!-

-¿No?, vas a ver que si-

Kendall comenzó a perseguir a Logan, por toda la sala, Kogan al ver eso no lo pensó 2 veces y comenzó a perseguir a ambos, pasaron por el comedor, luego a la cocina y por ultimo pasaron a las escaleras, Logan logro subir por las escaleras y Kogan tenia a Kendall agarrado del pantalón, Kendall podía caminar apenas ya que arrastraba a Kogan, pero no paraba de reir al igual que Logan.


	4. Chapter 4

Una sincera disculpa pero no sé qué pasa con esto pero más o menos le entiendo pero bueno, aquí está el 4to capitulo.

* * *

Kendall logro soltarse de las mandíbulas de Kogan y empezó a subir las escaleras, Logan al ver esto corrió hasta la habitación de ambos, Kendall entro a la habitación antes de que Logan la cerrada y lo agarro de la cintura y le dio vueltas, Logan no paraba de reírse tampoco Kendall, el rubio lo arrogo a la cama, Logan seguía riéndose en eso Kogan entra a la habitación y se sube a la cama y empieza a ladrarle a Kendall.

-Kogan se supone que debes de estar de mi lado-Decía Kendall entre risas.

Logan se sienta en la cama y sin dejar de reírse.

-No, ya es mi guardaespaldas, jajajaja-

-¿A, si?-

-Si-

-Vamos a ver si lo sigue siendo-Kendall se dirige a la mesita de noche alado de su cama y del cajón saca un GRAN hueso.

-Eso es trampa, SCHMIDT-Logan lo dijo con un puchero.

-No, claro que no-Kendall pone el hueso en el piso y lo avienta, Kogan no lo piensa dos veces y sale tras el hueso.

Kogan al momento de agarrar el hueso sale de la habitación, dejando a Logan solo con Kendall.

-¡TRAIDOR!-Grito Logan al momento que Kogan salía de la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-Logan trago saliva al escuchar a Kendall, le asustaba un poco de lo que era capaz Kendall.

-Mami-Chillo Logan pero sin quietar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y lo acostó en la cama y lo comenzó a besar con mucho amor y con pasión, los labios de los 2 se movían en perfecta sincronía, Kendall empieza acariciar a Logan en el rostro, luego paso a su pecho, luego al abdomen de Logan y por ultimo a la orilla de la playera de Logan, Kendall pasa su mano debajo de la playera de Logan y este se estremece al contacto de la mano de Kendall en su abdomen, pero lo disfrutaba; luego hacia los pectorales de Logan y comienza a tocar sus pezones, quieta la mano y la empieza a bajar hasta los pantalones de Logan.

Logan suelta un gemido y eso logra romper el beso, la mano de Kendall pasa por debajo de los pantalones y el bóxer de Logan, Kendall acaricia la erección de Logan y hace que se ponga dura, Kendall saca su mano de los pantalones de Logan y hace que este suelte un gemido de molestia, Kendall se levanta de la cama y se dirige al ropero.

-N-no me puedes dejar así, Schmidt-Dijo Logan con un puchero, Kendall solo suelta una pequeña risa mientras se desvestía y se ponía unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta.

-Báñate, para poder ir a cenar-

-YYYYYY… ¿si no, quiero?-

-Entonces, esta noche no te tocara "eso" que te mencione-

-Chantajista-

-Por supuesto que si-

-Al menos puedo saber a donde iremos-

-No, bañate y areglate que en una hora nos vamos mientras que yo saco a pasear a Kogan-

-Pos, ya que-

-UUU, si no quieres no y nos quedamos aquí-

-No, no, no, no, ya voy, ya voy-

Logan le da un beso rápido a Kendall pero con mucho amor y en lo que mete al baño Kendall le da una nalgada a Logan-UUU, gordo- lo dijo con un tono burlesco y sensual y ambos soltaron una carcajada.


	5. La primera vez parte 1

WWAAZZAA!

Aquí otro capítulo, disfrútenlo.

Una vez que Logan se metió a bañarse, Kendall saco a pasear a Kogan, ambos sabiendo que Kogan es muy imperativo y sacándolo a pasear se calma como po horas, después de 30 minutos, Kendall llego cansado de tanto correr al igual que Kogan, luego, luego llego a tomar agua ambos, Kendall subió hasta la habitación al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con Logan solo con los bóxer color blancos y de espaldas, en una posición que su trasero estaba levantado, Kendall al ver esto no pudo evitar acercarse y unir su entre pierna al trasero de Logan, a lo que este pego un gritote que se podía escuchar como a 3 cuadras.

-Mendigo, Kendall-Dijo Logan mientras se tocaba el pecho donde está su corazón, Kendall solo soltó una carcajada.- ¿A qué horas llegaste?-

-Hace rato-Decía sin parar de reír-JAJAJA, ¿Por qué te asustas?-

-Y todavía lo preguntas-Lo dijo un tanto molesto.

-Ya Loggie, no te enojes, aparte no es mi culpa de que estabas haci-

-Que no me enoje, ja-

-Lo lamento-Dijo Kendall mientras se acercaba mas a Logan y agarrándolo de la cintura, dándole un beso apasionado el cual Logan respondió muy gustado, alzo sus brazos y los coloco alrededor del cuello de Kendall profundizando más el beso.

Kendall se separó primero y colocando su frente con la de Logan y los dos con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo, Logan-

-Yo también te amo, Kendall-

-Loggie quisiera hacerte mío, pero no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero que sea algo especial-

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, te quiero llevar a varios lugares… Bueno en realidad como 3 paradas y luego si quieres lo podemos hacer, ¿Qué dices?-

-Dijo, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?, si tenemos cosas que hacer-Dijo Logan separándose.

-Wow, chico impaciente, me gusta-Dijo Kendall con una mirada pervertida.

Después de eso Kendall se metió a bañar, después de 20 minutos salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura, en la habitación no estaba Logan, por lo que pensó que estaba en la cocina o leyendo algún libro, Kendall se pusó unos bóxer color verde, luego unos pantalones ajustados color negro, una camisa color igual de ajustado color verde claro, calcetines y unos tenis un poco formarles color negro, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras entro a la sala y fue recibido por Logan y Kogan en el sillón recostados, dormidos; Logan abrazando a Kogan y este echo bolita sobre Logan, Kendall solo sonrió por la imagen y eso hizo, saco su celular y busco un buen lugar para tomar la foto, ya que la había sacado la poso como fondo de pantalla, Logan estaba vestido con unos jeans color azul oscuro, una camisa de color morada con cuadros y unos tenis negros, Kendall los dejo un rato y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, luego fue a la sala y trato de despertar a Logan moviendo su hombro con despacio.

-Logan, despierta-Logan solo se movió un poco junto con Kogan, lo cual Kogan ya estaba despierto.

-Ven Kogan- Kendall llamo a Kogan para bajarse de Logan y así despertarse-Ven-

Kogan solo se zafo de los brazos de Logan y se bajó del sillón y se sacudió, y esto hizo que Logan se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Ps, que no te despertabas-

-¿Y por qué me despiertas?-

-Porque ya es hora de irnos-Decía Kendall mientras acariciaba a Kogan.

-Ok-Fue lo único que dijo Logan para luego levantarse y estirarse, después fue a la cocina y bebió un vaso lleno de agua, salió de la cocina y no encontró a Kendall y Kogan-¿Kendall?

-Arriba-Dijo Kendall desde el segundo piso y Logan fue hasta Kendall y lo encontró en la habitación junto con Kogan, Kogan ya estaba acostado con las patas traseras estiradas y su cabeza en medio de sus patas delanteras, con los ojos todavía abiertos y Kendall buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas?-Pregunto Logan.

-¿No sabes dónde deje el otro hueso?-

-¿Para?

-Para dárselo a Kogan y que se entretenga con algo en lo que tú y yo salimos porque si no va hacer un desastre-

-¿Pero y el que le diste?-

-No me acuerdo donde lo deje… Oh creo que ya me acorde-Kendall salió de la habitación y fue donde estaba la cama de Kogan, y bajo la almohada estaba el hueso, todo mordisqueado, lo agarro y regreso a la habitación y se lo entrego a Kogan este al ver el hueso se levantó y empezó a mover la cola de alegría.

Una vez que le entrego el hueso a Kogan, Kendall se lavó las manos y fue hacia Logan que estaba todavía en el marco de la puerta recargado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados y estaba cabeceando.

-Logan-dijo Kendall en el oído del pelinegro, Logan solo abrió los ojos-Oye si quieres lo dejamos para otro día, Porque te veo un poco cansado-

-No, no te preocupes-Dijo Logan mientras se tallaba los ojos con los puños.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto Kendall un poco preocupado.

-Si estoy bien-Lo dijo con una sonrisa-Y bien, ¿a donde me vas a llevar?-

-Bueno, tenía planeado llevarte al cine, luego a cenar algo y para terminar a la playa-

-Entonces ya vámonos-

Dicho esto solo tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron de la casa dejando a Kogan con su hueso, Kendall abrió la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera Logan y después Kendall se subió al lado del piloto y puso el carro en marcha, primero fueron al cine y vieron una película de terror, cabe mencionar que ambos eran fanáticos de las películas de terror, la película Hera una de las más aterradoras que había y todos los que estaban allí pegaban unos gritotes al igual que Kendall y Logan, después salieron del cine, Kendall tenia abrazado a Logan por encima de sus hombros y Logan abrazando la cintura de Kendall, ya se dirigían al restaurante, el recepcionista les indico donde se encontraba su mesa, la mesa estaba arreglada con un mantel color blanco (el típico mantel), una vela en medio ya encendida, platos vacíos y con los cubiertos ya arreglados al lado de la mesa estaba una botella de vino en una cubeta con hielo, los meseros ya sabían que tenían que hacer, ambos hablaban de cualquier cosa, ambos reían, Hera una noche que nadie podía arruinar Hera perfecta para ellos y así querían tenerla.

Después de la cena salieron del restaurante ya con las manos entre lazadas, ya iban para su última parada Hera la playa, una vez que llegaron a la playa ya Hera un poco tarde heran alrededor de las 11 de la noche y ya no había mas personas solo una 3 pero ya se estaban preparando para irse, Kendall llevo a Logan al otro lado de la playa, en ese lado había una carpa color verde obscuro, Logan iba a entrar pero fue detenido por Kendall que le dijo que no, que primero tenia una idea y luego la carpa, Logan solo lo miro confundido.

Kendall le dijo a Logan que primero tenían que entrar al mar, Logan contesto que el agua a estas horas estaba muy helada, Kendall solo le contesto que esa hera la idea.

Bueno esta es la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a TheGuestReviewer y a Indirectamente Kogan, por comentar el capitula anterior igual este va dedicado para ustedes.


	6. La primera vez parte 2

Una vez que Kendall, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y se quedó solo en bóxer, Logan desvió su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, Kendall corrió si se sumergió en el mar, luego salió para tomar una bocanada de aire.

-WOO-HOO! vamos loggie te va a gustar-

-No lo sé, Kendall-

-Oh vamos, no te arrepentirás-

-AH-Logan soltó un quejido-Está bien-Logan se empezó a desabotonar la camisa, una vez que se la quitó; empezó a quitarse el cinturón y luego sus jeans quedando igual que Kendall, solo con los bóxer.

Logan camino para meterse al mar, al momento en que sus pies tocaron el agua comenzó a temblar con una gelatina, cerro los ojos y se metio mas hondo hasta su cintura en eso sintió como unas manos lo agarraban de su cintura, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos color verdes esmeralda de Kendall, Logan lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall, el rubio de hermosos ojos verdes se echo para atrás junto con Logan y ambos alleron al mar. Despues de eso Logan ya casi no sentía frio por lo que él y Kendall empezaron a jugar en el agua después de 10 minutos Kendall cargo a Logan de forma nupsial, Logan solo paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kendall.

Kendall lo llevo hasta la carpa de color verde obscuro, al entrar Logan quedo impresionado por lo que vio, adentro de la carpa había un colchón con petalos de rosas blancas que formaban la palabra "TE AMO", Logan voltio a ver a Kendall con lagrimas en los ojos de mucha felicidad.

Bien se que es un poco corto pero, pero en mi defensa ya me están presionando por dejar la lap hasi que mañana continuo y muchas gracias a TheGuestReviewer y a Indirectamente Kogan y a todos los que leen este fic encerio muchas gracias.


End file.
